Her Older Guy
by Goerdie123
Summary: When 15 year old Gabriella and 20 year old Troy fall for eachother, how will they react to try and keep it a secret, and with Gabriellas older sister nagging about sex, it makes the situation worse. How will the two lovers stay together without slippping?
1. Shes Fifteen

Gabriella Montez 15, just moved to Albuquerque from New York and wasn't really sure if she liked it at the moment. Her mother Maria was a business woman in New York and had to return to New York for work, leaving Gabriella alone for most of the month and every month, except when Gabriella's older sister came home from California the week before her mother.

Her sister was 19 years old and had a different boyfriend month, her name was Kelly, her hair was a brownie blonde colour with a pink streak at the front. Kelly's style was totally different to Gabriella's, she wore very tight jeans, tiny skirts, and the smallest tops ever. A tattoo of a bleeding heart with a knife through it was placed at her lower back, she had piercing almost everywhere, on her nose, her belly and her ears.

Gabriella was the one to talk when they had an argument about piercing, because she had the same as her sister although no tattoo, she refused to dress like her, her clothes were shortish skirts, jeans, tops and basically any shoes and jewellery. She had had a good amount of boyfriends and had decided to look for the right guy.

A knock at the door interrupted Gabriella from a conversation about earrings with her sister, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, I'm Lucille and this is my husband Jack and son Troy, we came to welcome you to the neighbourhood.", she said giving a warm smile.

Kelly came from behind and her eyes locked on Troy "I'll give you your lesson with him", she whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Umm, why don't you come in, my mom should be back soon she went out to the shop…oh there she is.", informed Gabriella to the people in front of her, they walked through to the living room and sat down followed by Maria.

"Hi, I'm Maria.", she said walking in the room.

They all started making conversation, except Troy and Gabriella who just sat there in silence, staring at each other. Before long Troy stood up and said he was going home to watch a movie.

"Troy why don't you take the girls over with you for some company?", ask Lucille hoping he would so the adults could talk.

"No, I don't want to I'm going to sort out my room, Gabriella can go.", Kelly said with a massive grin on her face.

Twenty minutes later Troy and Gabriella were chatting and had forgotten about the movie.

"So, how old are you?", asked Troy curiously.

"fifteen.", she replied.

"Wow you look about seventeen."

"Really?"

"Yup I'm twenty"

"I figured you were pretty old"

"Hey I'm not that old", Troy said playfully hitting her shoulder, then the doorbell rang, "I'll be right back."

"Hey dude!", said Chad, Troy's friend with two other boys.

"Yeah dude, you need to go!", Troy said.

"Why, you got a girl in there?", Chad said jokingly, but Troy's face stayed serious ,"Dude you have!"

"In a way I have", he quiets down and says, "She's fifteen."

"Dude, what are you doing with a fifteen year old?", said Zeke one of the boys crossly.


	2. Detention!

"Dude it's cool she's my neighbour-", said Troy trying to calm his friend down.

"What and you couldn't go for the older sexier one!", suggested Jason refering to Kelly that was now sitting in the garden reading a magazine in her bikini.

"Dude i'm not going out with her, i'm just hanging out with her, she doesnt know anyone."

"Yeah, yeah well we'll be going, see ya!"

The boys left and Troy returned to Gabriella, he sat next to her and for some strange reason there was an akward silence until Troy eventually broke it.

"Want to go to my room and go on the _X Box_?", he asked hopeful.

"Umm no actually, I better get back to my sister, she'll go crazy if she can't find her make-up in my room." she replied politely.

"Oh ok, I'll show you out"

He showed her out and watched her walk to her house and thought _Why does she have to be so cute but so young? Troy snap out of it But she's too hot._

**The Next Day**

Gabriella got up early as it was her first day of school, she walked downstairs to see her sister still awake watching tv, Kelly explianed that there mom had left early in the morning and that she wasn't going to be here when Gabriella got back from school. Gabriella walked out of the house to see Troy with his car waiting for her.

Seeing the amount of make-up on her face and how short her skirt was he said "OK, you have two choices get changed and let me drive you to school or get changed and let me drive you to school."

"I'll take the ooo second half of the ooo second one" They laughed.

"No seriously, you'll get killed off Ms. Darbus and Coach Gibbs"

"I've heard of Darbus i'm in her homeroom, but who's Gibbs" she said getting in the car.

Just then Troy's phone rang and he answered "Hello?"

"Hey Troy it's dad Gibbs is off sick, so will you take some of her classes, not all them just some."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at eachother then Troy replied "Can I take her second period class?"

"If you want to?Bye"

They arrived at East High and Troy lead Gabriella to some places she needed to know. Then exactly when the bell rang they were at Gabriella's homeroom

"Hey I got good timing huh?" Troy said with a charm that took effect on Gabriella in less than a second that made her face light up.

Once Troy had left two girls approached Gabriella "Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans, Can I ask how you know Troy Bolton?"

"He's my neighbour he drove me to school."

"Cool, so want to sit next to me and Taylor?"

"Yeah sure" They sit down and laugh and have there first class now they are getting ready for gym.

"So Gabriella got any dirt on Troy Bolton?" All the girls suddenly looked over to where the three girls were changing.

"No, I just know him" All the girls went back to changing disappionted.

"My sister and brother know him" said Sharpay hoping the girls would listen but they didn't

"Oh I remember something" All the girls were now listening.

Troy shouted into the girls lockerroom(he didn't go in obviously lol)"Girls hurry up I want you in the gym in 3 minutes!"

After that Gabriella finished her sentance "He's taking our gym class today!"

All the girls started rushing around squealing and putting make-up on. But strangely Gabriella took a wipe out of her bag and wiped all her make-up off.

Five minutes later all the girls were in the gym except one, Gabriella, she walked in seven minutes into the lesson

Troy turned around to see her walk in _Damn, she's late that means i have to give her a detention SHIT! SHIT!_

"Montez" he said calmly, then he saw how she had no make-up on and her belly and nose rings in. "Girls start passing the balls i'll be right back" he walked over to Gabriella "One take them out Two where's your make-up from this morning and Three why are you late?" he said slightly annoyed.

"One no Two off Three on the phone"

"Well you shouldn't of been on the phone and do you want me to take them out for you?" All the girls turned to look at them."Did I say stop?" Troy said sharply and everyone quickly returned to passing the ball.

"I'd rather keep them in"

"I'm going to have to give you a detention for this you know?" he said sighing.

"Go ahead it's not a big deal"

"Oh my detentions are a big deal"

**With Sharpay**

"What is he on about he never gives out detentions" Sharpay said confused

"Maybe because everyone behaves for him, well the girls anyway"

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"Well you've got two detentions with me one next at break for being late and one at lunch for refusing to do what I say"

"I'll look forward to it" she said seductivly walking to the girls.

_Why is she acting like that? She's acting like her sister Ha think the first detention I gave was to the sexy fifteen year old I like..Troy snap out of it she's to young for you you want Carlie Brookes and Louise Mardes(Girls at his college) Oh shut up I like Gabriella..No you don't..YES I DO!!_

**R&R please Do you like it?**


	3. I Liked It!

**In Detention With Troy and Gabriella**

Troy had just come back into the gym after his dad persuaded him to take the next health class which just happened to Gabriella's. She spotted him and walked over towards him swaying her hips from side to side. Troy wasn't impressed by this because he knew this wasn't the real her, however when she got right up close to him she stared into his eyes making him get lost in hers, Troy couldn't help but be a little bit turned on by her at the look of her cute face.

"What are you doing" he asked trying to sound unimpressed.

"Nothing, so this detention you said it was a big deal?" she said innocently.

"Well..this one isn't but the lunch one is" Troy saw that she had very high heels on and was just slightly shorter than him, he wanted to just kiss her but knew he wasn't going to risk getting caught.

The bell rang stopping them from going further. They walked to health class together without saying a word, before long this class was in full motion.

"Ok, so who wants to be the patient here" Troy asked knowing what was going to happen.

All the girls hands shot up except Gabriella's while all the boys groaned.

"Gabriella want to do it?" Troy asked giving her no choice.

"Not in this skirt" she said as all the girls hands again shot up in hope.

"Too bad" Gabriella lay down on the desk which was cleared.

Troy went to the side of her looking up at the rest of the class. "OK, you first have to pinch the nose of the patient so no air will escape otherwise it might aswell ba a kiss"

"Oh don't pinch my nose then" The class started to laugh

Once they stopped he pinched Gabriella's nose "Then you gently breathe into their mouth" Everyone gasped and stared at Gabriella and Troy as Troy breathed into her mouth which soon turned into a kiss then before they knew it they were making out. This sent as buzz through the class as girls started talking and boys started cheering them on.

As soon as Troy heard the cheers he immediantly pulled back to quiet the class down. It was now the end of the lesson and Gabriella had to stay back for her detention, Troy handed her a piece of paper and something to copy out then he sat at his desk thinking.

After writing down a sentance and a half Gabriella saw the look on Troy's face and sat on his desk infront of him.

"I liiked it" she said trying to sound as comforting as possible even though she was herself extremely worried about what could happen if anyone from the class told someone.

"I liked it too" he said sitting up to look at her "But I don't understand why it had to be you"

"What's that suppose to mean" she asked slightly offended.

"I would understand me falling for the girl next door but you had to be the different girl out of all the FIFTEEN YEAR OLDS in a class I taught."

"You know it's illegal for us to date...in TWO ways, one you're over the age limit two you're my teacher."

"No, no,no, I'm not exactly a teacher, I just help out on Mondays for my dad in the gym and health department"

"Do you get paid for it"

"Nope"

"Wow"

"So only in one way then" he said grinning.

Gabriella got very close to Troy's face then tilted her head to the right "But...I like to break the rules, sir" she kissed him lightly on the lips, he didn't hesitate to return it more passiontely. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, so Gabriella rushed back to her seat as three boys walked in.

"Hey dude" Chad said walking up to Troy.

"What's up?" asked Jason

"You OK man" asked Zeke

Gabriella looked up from her paper to hear the boys talking about random things.

Troy saw her looking and said something to show off to his friends "Hey, write unless you want another detention."

Gabriella knew he was showing off so decided two could play at that game and showed off back "Like I care anyway"

"Oh you'll care when you get detentions everyday for a month"

"But your only here on Mondays"

"Just because I give you a detention doesn't mean I have to take it"

The boys were looking at Troy as if he was a real teacher telling a naughty kid off, they couldn't believe how he was acting especialy to a girl. After a few more comments here and there Gabriella couldn't think of anything else to say so came to a last resort.

"Why don't you and your dumb friends just fuck off to where ever and get a life" she couldn't believe she said it, she would never have the courage to say that to a teacher unless she was in a bad mood.

"Hey!" all the boys said in chorus except Troy.

"Your pushing it Montez" Troy said getting a detention slip out.

"Like I care" Chad said sarcastically.

"Why don't you shut up" Gabriella wasn't showing off anymore she was deadly serious, If someone mimicked her she wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"Chad leave it" Troy said knowing she wasn't happy

"NO, LET HIM SPEAK!"

"Gabriella, you've been warned" Troy said getting closer to her.

"I DON'T CARE IF I'VE BEEN FUCKING WARNED!"

"Awww is Montez getting angry" Chad said sarcasticly again.

"CHAD!" Troy shouted "LEAVE HER!"

Before Chad had time to hear Troy Coach Bolton walked in the room and Gabriella slapped Chad very hard across the face. She really disliked them especially Chad but she liked Troy so much..

* * *

I need some ideas please i seriously have writers block I NEED IDEAS R&R 


	4. Hard

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" Coach Bolton shouted walking in the room.

"She just slapped me" said Chad holding his face surprised that a girl had hit him especially Gabriella.

Coach Bolton smirked because of the surprise in Chad voice "Well I can't do anything about it, you're not suppose to be here"

"Exactly" smiled Gabriella with the slight touch of sarcasim in her voice.

Troy smiled at this none of his girlfriends had ever outdone Chad it was like impossible to do. But as he thought this he relised Gabriella wasn't his girlfriend, the smile faded away and Troy slumped back down in his chair as everyone disappeared out the room exept Gabriella.

"Are you OK?" She asked seeing the frown on his face.

He looked up and their eyes caught and locked it was like some sort of movie when you could see the connection between them, "Yeah, i'm fine..listen why don't you go, meet me at my car after school i'll drive you home OK?"

"Yeah" She stood up and slowly walked towards the door but stopped infront of Troy, softly kissed his lips then continued to walk and left.

When the last bell rang Gabriella was so relieved to get out of school, for one when she'd get home the house would be all hers and two she was going home with Troy, Could this day get any better?After driving for about ten minutes with an akward silence between them Troy pulled over.

"We didn't get to finish what we started this morning" he said smiling to himself.

"Yes, I kn-" Gabriella's phone rang she answered it and was confronted by her sister.

"Where are you, my plane was deleyed til tomorrow so you have another night with me so where are you?" Kelly asked sounding slightly lonely.

"Umm i..umm.i'll be back in like five minutes bye" With that she hung up the phone and turned to Troy who was looking quite upset. "I'm sorry her flights deleyed she's still there"

"No come on i'll come with you it's only your sister"

When they arrived back at Gabriella's Kelly rushed to the door to greet them after a few minutes they were all laughing and joking about random things. Before long other people started t turn up like Kelly's friends and Troy's, when it came to the time Chad turned up Gabriella went upstairs and situated in her bedroom just staring out of her window thinking of her day.

"Good view huh?" A familar voice said disturbing her from the thought inside her head.

"Brilliant" She replied turning her head to face him, none surprisingly it was Troy. He seemed happy but Gabriella wasn't entirely sure if it was because of her or the fun they were having without her downstairs, eitherway she was happy he was happy.

"Hows you?" He said sitting on her bed.

"Bored, waiting to finish what we started" she hinted.

"Why'd you think I came up here?" In a few minutes they're locking lips in a steamy make-up session, it felt to Troy like he'd finally found something to look forward to in a girl. Gabriella she just felt butterflys in her stomach, something she'd never felt before. The only thing thay had in common at that moment was the fact they bboth felt something they never had before.

Even after three hours noone noticed Troy was missing and they all left including Kelly to go to a club downtown. Gabriella pulled back from the kiss when she heard the door shut.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up looking at the time "It's 8:30, we've been kissing for three hours?"

"Wow that's the longest kiss i've ever had without-"

"Having sex" she finished his sentance "I know, when you practically have a hooker for a sister you learn a few things" she laughed

"This is gonna be real hard" he said

"What is?"

"Us, i mean I can't look at you without wanting to kiss you"

"We're just gonna have to hold it back, i mean only until after school everday or something"

"It'll still be hard"

"No, what's gonna be hard is explaining to my sister and your friends why you didn't go out"

"Where did they go?"

"Look on the fridge there'll be a note"

Troy then leaned down and kissed her softly but passionetly on the lips then left. Gabriella went to bed that night thinking of nothing but what would happen if her and Troy couldn't keep control of their feelings in public.

When the next day came Gabriella didn't want to get out of bed because she knew she would have to go the whole day without Troy, without the feeling of his soft lips on hers, without the tender sound of his voice and without the touch of his hands touching hers. Even if she didn't want to get up she did and was greeted by Sharpay at the door, Gabriella forgot she'd arranged to drive to school with her, but she hadn't arranged anything else so it didn't matter. They stopped at Starbucks and talked about random things then got to school. Walking through the doors automatically the first person they saw was Troy, he looked at them and looked back to his cell phone trying to keep his feelings under control. Even Though Gabriella knew it would be dangerous to do this she walked directly passed him

"Hi Troy" Gabriella said in a flirty voice teasing him.

"OMG, Gabs you can't do that" Sharpay said a bit shocked at what she did

"Why not?"

"Because one no girl can talk to him we warned at the beginning of the year when he got mobbed and two he's way too old for you"

"Oh, i'm only having some fun"

They went to homeroom then chemistry then they had gym, they only had it twice a week Monday and Tuesday and it was Tuesday which ment they defenitly had Troy yesterday it was only by chance but on Tuesdays it was definate.

"OK Girls, get in partners and Sharpay you can go with me" All the girls gasped, but Troy knew what he was doing, getting even with Gabriella for teasing him this mornig and by the look on her face it was working.

Relising what Troy was doing she accepted it and went with Taylor, however ten minutes into the lesson Troy was getting really sweaty and it wasn't because of the exercise, Gabriella was messing around alot in very short and tight shorts, tying her shirt up and dancing with the girls. This was a hard lesson for Troy and getting harder.

* * *

PLEASE CAN YOU HELP ME WITH IDEAS!!! 


	5. Mud Bath!

Troy had had enough of telling the girls what to do so settled on the bleachers watching them, he only minded a little incase a teacher came in because he would get the short stick of it. He sat there looking at Gabriella, the leader of the pack, how she moved and swayed her hips and laughed and had so much fun. A smile came across Troy's face noone had actually noticed he wasn't telling them off anymore. He relised he wasn't using his whistle when he told them to stop so he put it in his mouth and blew, so a very very loud noise was heard all over the gym. All the girls stopped and looked at Troy.

"Who's the mastermind in the don't listen to Troy club?" he asked and everyone pointed at Gabriella. Her mouth dropped not in a bad way in a "You're suppose to say it was a joined decision" sacrastic way.

"Good Dancing then Gabriella" Troy said smiling at her, all of a sudden the rest of the girls were screaming that it was them that was the mastermind. This made Troy chuckle as the girls argued, he blew his whistle again this time louder that all the girls covered their ears. They heard cheering from outside the gym doors, it was the East High boys, wet, muddy and pretty much disgusting then a silence was heard all the girls looked at eachother confused. Troy stood waiting to see what would happen next he wasn't even sure himself.

All the boys ran in the gym and started touching all the girls making them completely disgusting too. Troy noticed one thing eventhough the girls weren't exactly happy they were having fun. It lasted about ten minutes then the girls started getting annoyed especially because the boys were throwing bottles of water over the girls, everyone was running all over the place, the girls not having as much fun now, so Troy decided to stop it, yes he tried and somehow got involved in it pouring water on the girls.

Gabriella wasn't happy she was a target for everything in this boys v girls fight so caught up with Troy grabbed his whistle still round his neck and blew into it, ears were covered again

"All the boys out..now!" Gabriella managed to get out through breathes. Then a familar face to everyone walked in Coach Bolton.

"What's going on in here it looks as if you've been in a mud and water fight" he said.

"Oh thank you captain obvious where were you five minutes ago when the water was out, we'd handle the mud but water?"

"So i'm guessing it's the boys fault?"

"No the girls really wanted to get them selves a mud bath." she poured out sarcastically

"Watch your mouth young lady or you'll be in detention cleaning this up." that made her shut up and strut out the gym with her now see through shirt and tiny shorts, most of the boys whistled and made little comments about it but Gabriella ignored them.

"Ok, girls get changed boys clean up" the boys groaned but lived. As for Troy somehow he had managed to be forgotton which luckily for him meant he got none of the blame.

"My hair is a mess!"

"OMG I have mud stuck in my teeth!"

"Ewwww spider ahhhh!"

"BUGS!"

These were some of the girls comments in the lockerroom after that interesting gym lesson.

"Get over it people remember don't get mad.."

"GET EVEN!" all the girls said in unison then cheering and squealing.

"Hey gabs your not cheering c'mon!" Taylor screamed jumping up and down with everyone. Gabriella stood up so everyone could see and hear her, she didn't even need to speak to get attention ust stand on the bench,

"Ok girls what's the one thing boys at East High can't live without?"

"A Leader" someone said

"And what can't a leader live without?"

"A Teacher..."

"That gives them..."

"What they want all the time" three girls finished eachothers sentances.

"And that teacher would be?" Gabriella said knowing the answer already.

"TROY!" all the girls again chorused

The cheering broke out again and once all the girls were ready they sat in the changing rooms planning the perfect bring Troy Down Mission

"We could well...get his girlfriend cut her ear off and sent it to him, and just...keep chopping bits of her off until he pays the money which will be unpayable" said a gothic emoish girl with her friend whispering in her ear(yes got it from st trinians love that film!)

"Uhhh..that's a little too evil maybe you should see a counciler sweetie" Sharpay spoke up "Keep an eye on her" she whispered to Taylor.

"Ok no we need something to really get on his nerves" Gabriella said as she started pacing the lockerroom everyone staring at her "Girls I have it...Mission: Disrespect is go!"

The next day was Troy's day off but Gabriella still hitched a ride from him anyway. Gabriella looked different today in normal clothes you'd expect a teenager to wear not the slapper clothes that she usually wore.

"What's up with the outfit?" Troy asked as she got in his car

"Oh i'm not wearing it i have something to fo first which i need to wear clothes for then my mini skirts in my bag" she replied, as Troy arrived in the school and parked he looked at Gabriella wanting to kiss her but couldn't.

"So i need to pick up my umm...stuff" Troy got out the car and stumbled into East High. Gabriella walked in and did he job which was changing a pipe with was very oily that would explain the teenager clothes. but now it was lunch and Troy was called in to try and fix the pipe which took him about three minutes. As he was walking back out of each high a girl was running towards him "TROY TROY QUICK GABRIELLA'S LOCKED IN THE JANITORS CLOSET HELP!" Troy followed the girl to the closet Troy opened the door to find Gabriella indeed in the closet with William Harrison, captain of the Basketball team. AS soon as the door opened Gabriella pretended to struggle to get William off of her which left Wiliam completley confused.

"Hey back off William!" Troy said as he pulled hm off "I thought I told all you guys to respect girls not treat them like that."

"If you think that's bad you should see tem at free period they'll spank any ass they can get" that girl said again

After awhile all the senior girls were back in the lockerroom thinking of phase two.

"Ok so we got the guy that lets them get away with murder down but we need a plan two?"

By the end of the day they still didn't think of anything so all went home to think, Gabriella had the house to herself now. She got in sat down at the tv and watched mtv while trying to think of a plan. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, Gabriella answered and to her surprise it was Troy.

"Hi I came to see if you were ok after what happened with you and William to-" he was stopped by Gabriella's lips locking on his and pulling him inside the house shutting the door behind them and getting into a very sweaty make out session on the sofa, Gabriella ontop of Troy, she lifted one of her arms away and put it up his shirt, his abs felt so good so muscular and so sexy. Troy relised what she was getting at so stopped her and pulled back "Are you sure about this?" he asked after all he didn't want to rush her into anything she'd regret it'd be too soon they'd only known eachother less than a month. But was she ready for what she just signalled she wanted?

* * *

so im asking 10 reviews so it will be 45 or more nd im sorry i aint updated in awhile ive been really busy lately with my dancing competition :)

ideas welcome

xoxo

amanda


	6. The Mastermind!

"Yes, i'm sure Troy" Gabriella relpied still kissing him.

"Troy pulled away "But i'm not Gabriella, I thought you were different, you're not" Gabriella sat down beside him. "You're just getting like a younger version of a college slut"

"Are you calling me a slut?" She asked surprised she didn't think that Troy would ever say something like that to her.

"Yes I am" Troy said with a slight laugh was she a natural blond or something? Because she was acting like it, he had obviously called her a slut.

"Listen Just get out but you'll get it at school tomorrow I promise" she said pushing him towards the door.

"You wouldn't do anything at school too risky"

"Did I say it was to do with us i'm just saying when you least expect it, expect it" She slammed the door in his face and ran to the phone then called Sharpay

"Hello?" Sharpay answered

"Shar we need all the basketball team football team baseball team nd every boy at school now"

The girls chatted a little then called every girl in there contacts to get all the boys.

In 30 minutes all the boys were sitting in the gym confused asking eachother what's going on.

Gabriella blew through a whistle and told everyone to shut up.

"Okay everyone now we need you all for a project we're doing, all the teachers know we're doing it so no worries, but they've also said if you don't do it you'll get detention for a month and kicked off all your teams" all the boys had believed them how stupid were they? "So, we need all your phones and any form of contact you have." All the girls went round and got them all and put them in bags.

"Now we start, the project is you need to drink as much as you can then we see how long it takes you to get out the school okay go! Drink in every corner!" all the boys didn't refuse they all darted for the alcohol. When all the boys were pretty much half-pissed the girls locked every exit of the building put blasting music through the school and left.

The next day Gabriella walked to school, not a boy in her year from East High to be seen. Yes!

Walking into school most of the girls were already there, the school was trashed, seriously classrooms, hallways and that was bad but how bad was the gym? The loud speaker came on.

"ALL SENIOR BOYS OUTSIDE ON THE FIELD NOW!!"

"Girls lets go too" Taylor suggested.

"No we can't if we get caught they'll know it'll have something to do with us" Gabriella said with a serious tone. "And they know it's us then we can't bring them down anymore"

The bell rang for homeroom "Girls just go i'll tell you what happens i'll use my camera." Gabriella said as all the girls waddled off.

On the field Gabriella watched as the boys were being told off.

"Now, Who was the mastermind?" Principal Matisui asked still angry.

A thought came to Gabriella's head, she had told Troy he would get it today and she had the perfect plan.

"I know who it was sir." Gabriella walked onto the field and everyone looked at her. "And if you could see, he's not here" All the boys knew it was her the mastermind but every senior boy in freshman year had took an oath to never tell on a girl for anything or they'd have serious consequences.

"Who is it Gabriella?"

"Mr Troy Bolton himself sir and he's actually too pissed to come in today aswell."

"Okay watch the language and go to homeroom." he thought for a second "Boys if you feel you can't work go home if not homeroom."

Not one boy stayed, you'd expect nerds not to get drunk or atleast get drunk and stay but the surprising thing about East High there wasn't cliques, well there wasn't with the boys. The girls had cliques. There was the populars, which Gabriella had made herself a part of. Geeks, usually they did nothing intresting, unless you call trying to find a cure for cancer intresting. But Gabriella made then do something while bringing down the boys, there was emos/goths one group, always wear black and get carried away with death. Gabriella walked into homeroom. I guess you can change the thing about not one boy stayed. She was shocked, the boy sitting wearing a pink bandanna, had blond shaggy hair, and was wearing lots of colour badges, was not pissed at all he was fully sober. WHAT??

"Who is that?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay and Taylor stood either side of her.

"Matthew Kermon, I think he's gay though." Sharpay assumed.

"Well he's got to be, he's on the cheerleading squad." Taylor also assumed.

"Lets ask then." Gabriella walked over to Matthew. "Hi Matthew" she sat ontop of his desk showing him her thigh.

"Hi Gabriella, listen i'm not really into girls." Matthew said with no reaction to the thigh.

Gabriella smiled "Okay, but can we ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you want to bring down the boys with us?"

Matthew was slightly confused but it sounded fun "Umm okay"

"Cool meet us in the girls locker room at lunch" those were her last words until she took her seat.

All the girls were under the impression they were done, they'd go to the locker room to find out what happened, Sharpay and Taylor were extremely confused. Why was she asking for help to bring the boys down, weren't they done? But Gabriella had other plans, she said boys but what she really meant was Troy. She was still angry about being called a slut. But she couldn't tell anyone that would reveal they're relationship, then she would really be classed as a slut. At lunch every senior in school was in the girls locker room. Which meant all the girls and Matthew.

"Okay girls, I covered us up I blamed it on Troy."

"But I thought you'd already brought him down." Matthew asked.

Gabriella hesitated then said "Yeah, but I had keep our cover." Matthew was becoming very suspicious. From what he'd heard from the boys Troy would let the boys do what they want with any girl they wanted, so why was he angry with Gabriella as the girl. Why did she blame it on Troy when she had over one hundred boys to pick from. That's when it hit him.

* * *

**Okayy I know its short but you don't know how long it took me to think of this honestly lol**

**10 or more reviews so 57 or more!!**

**I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!!**

**XOXO**

**AMANDA**


	7. I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman!

The next day Gabriella walked out of her house to see a red sports car. Yes Mr Troy Bolton, Of Course.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked while walking down the pathway to the car.

"Just to let you know, i'm not going back to East High ever all because of you." He replied looking up at her as she put her hands on the car window as it was open.

"Me?" She paused and bend he knee slightly "And hows it my fault?" She asked completely knowing the answer.

"You said it was me that got all the boys pissed. I took cover for you. No more Gabriella, you don't relise that you can't pull those sort of tricks on me anymore. I'm an adult your a teenager. I can get into so much trouble for anything. Thats why I think it was a bad idea to even kiss you once. You can't be a girl around me anymore. Its dangerous." he said looking her straight into the eyes before going to pull away.

"Well maybe thats all i am. A Girl!" The car stopped and Troy stuck his head out the window.

"Your not a girl, not yet a woman!" he shouted then sped down the street on his way to college.

_Not a girl, not yet a woman._ What was that suppossed to mean? She thought about it all day.

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong, you've been quiet all day?" Taylor asked "Are you still bringing down the boys?"

She stood thinking for a minute "Actually, lets stop, I think we've done enough damage." she walked on into her next class - health class. I guess it was just her day - in a bad way. They were talking about changing from a girl to a woman and boy to a man. Nothing in between. She wasn't going to ask though, that might get Troy into more trouble. She had an idea, her sister would be back tomorrow, she could ask her anything.

Tomorrow? Yeah right. Her sister was full of surprises. And big ones. Gabriella walked home. She needed time to think, she got up to Troy's house. One more house and she was home, then she noticed Troy's car and another were parked in her driveway. She walked into the house and heard a really familar giggle - Kelly's.

"I'm home!" Gabriella shouted, no one heard her though. Just before she said it all three of the people were laughing louder.

She walked further into the house and plopped her head round the corner of the living room. Kelly, Troy and Dean. Dean? What was he doing here, Gabriella hadn't seen him since Kelly started college. He was Kelly's first college boyfriend, her longest one too. Three weeks exactly. They only broke up because Kelly moved. They decided to stay friends though. He had blonde hair with black highlights. He was really fit, about as fit as Troy. He was 6ft 2inches. One inch less than Troy.

"I did say i was home." She was disappointed, she was going to ask her sister but with Troy and Dean there it wasn't going to happen Was it?

"Oh Hey lil' sis', you okay?" Kelly asked cheerfully.

"Yeah fine thanks, Hey Dean haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah well haven't broke your arm in awhile." THey all laughed, when Kelly was seeing Dean they all went to a birthday party and Gabriella was trying to beat everyone at arm wrestling, she'd beat everyone exept Dean and he'd broke her arm in the process of winning.(did really happen to my step sistaa lol)

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said just well normaly.

"Hey" he said back the same way.

The conversations carried on.

Hey Gabs i'm going to a party with Dean and Troy has a date with Lily(one of Kelly's friends). So we'll all be going. Bye" And with that they all walked out about five minutes later Troy walked back in.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." he said tearing up a little.

"What do you been bye?" she was confused.

"Im going up state i'm gonna become a social worker and the best school for it is up there, so my dad's sending me there."

"But your not a socail worker, your a basketball player."

"Yeah but i thought wheres basketball gonna get me, i'm not gonna be famous so i'm going, leaving tonight."

"I'll miss you." She said tearing up more.

"I'll miss you too, somehow after what you did i can still say i'll miss you."

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" he said and hugged her while she cried into his chest. "And don't change, your not a girl, not yet a woman, keep it that way." he whispered into her ear pulled back kissed her head softly and walked out the door.

Gabriella burst into tears on the floor. By the end of the night she went to bed still crying, she just cried herself to sleep.

1 Year Later...

"I'm not going!" Gabriella shouted to her mom that was packing the last pair of Gabriella's jeans.

"You are going and thats final." her mother fought back.

"Mom just because Kelly has eloped to Vegas and you have no idea when she'll be back doesn't mean you can ship me off to a care home."

"Gabriella, it's only in West Alburqerque, you can still go to East High."

"Yeah, but travel all the way to East High Mom."

"And i won't trash the house again if you let me stay"

"It wasn't that you trashed the house honey, it was that you had a myspace party with drugs, drink and sex not to mention police."

"It was only three hundred people mom hardly a myspace party"

"Doesn't matter you are still going."

A car horn beeped outside.

"That must be Pauline, she's taking you to West BRidge CAre Home, be good and I have to go" she said then tried to kiss Gabriella's head but she pulled away.

The drive there was silent apart from the hundred and one questions Pauline asked Gabriella who only answer two 'What's your name? and How old are you?

They pulled up outside West Bridge Care Home for Youths

"Can I ask you something?" GAbriella only wondered one thing. "What do you class as youth?"

"Ages three to seventeen." Pauline replied. "So shall we go in? I'm sure everyone is die-ing to meet you, i'll get one of the boys to bring your bags in."

"Yeah Whatever..."

* * *

i think its more ov a filler chapter to be honest lol but i put my little bit of meanin to it lol

and thanks to Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley the author of See You Again shes gave me some ideas for this ( thanx so much sophie ) and check out all her stories theyre gr8.

so 10 reviews or more 67 or above to continue so get reviewing

Song i got this idea from I'm not a Girl, Not yet a women by Britney Spears from the fil Crossroads starring Britney Spears which i watched yesterday when i awas ill which also gave me this idea lol

bubi

xoxo

shmandy


	8. Shopping!

Paulina and Gabriella walked through the door calmly, the smell of lemon arouse into the air which made Gabriella feel like she was back home in New York with her mom dad and sister, the one thing she missed most was her dad, he was always too busy to see her, then he cheated on her mom and they were officially over then they couldn't part so stayed together but still don't have that connection.

The smell was under first impressions the best thing about the place, all you could hear were screams and cries from the younger ones and a group of girls were standing at the top of the stairs looking down at Gabriella then a boy came out of a room, guess who?

"Matthew?" Gabriella shouted sounding surprised but happy at the same time

"Oh my god Gabriella?" he looked over the railing then rushed downstairs to hug her

"Trader" one of the girls that followed him mumbled under her breath.

"What'd you call him?" Gabriella asked in an offencive sort of way

"What's it to you newbie?" Erin the girl replied

"Everything."

"What's everything?"

"Everythings my fist in your mouth if you don't shut up"

Erin looked at the three girls behind her and smiled then turned back to Gabriella "Your gonna fit right in" she announced

Gabriella smiled, she thought they might do something like that. There was a silence not exactly an akward one but a silence as to be ready for a big entrance. Four boys rushed through the corridor and into the open space where all the girls(Matthews a girl unless i say otherwise lol)were, they stopped they were all muddy and wet and dirty, had a rugby ball in there hand, his name was Brandon, he was stick thin with black hair.

"Brandon hand it over" Pauline told him

"Aww but Troy said-" Brandon replied but got cut off.

"I don't care what Troy said now hand it over and you can all get changed for dinner"

All the boys stood still and looked at eachother

"Skdoodle" Rebecca one of the girls behind Erin said.

"What the fucks skdoodle?" Aaron one of the boys said

"Language and get changed!" Pauline shouted in an angry tone. All the boys 'skdoodled' upstairs, Brandon threw the ball up in the air as it came down towards the floor another boy came rushing in and caught it straight in his hand befor it hit the floorboards.

Pauline gasped then sighed "Thank you Troy and could you please not send the boys the wrong idea so much?"

Troy smiled "I'll try but they're really not listening." he smirked a little

"Well make them"

Gabriella thought for a moment, that was not Troy, was it?

"Gabriella you remember Troy, right?" Matthew said trying to make Gabriella like it here

Why did you say that Matthew? Gabriella thought then turned around to face Troy, she felt herself tear up a little. Was that Troy? Her Troy, the one that left her completely confused when he'd left. She had to let he tears pass.

She gulped then put a fake smile on "Oh Yeah my 'Girl Not Yet a Women Teacher', still don't get it" she said with a slight giggle, Troy joined in a little to break the tension and cover the thing she was hinting at.

"Well Troy, you seem to know one girl well on first impressions, why don't you show her to her room, you know what one it is" Pauline said then scurried off to her office as everyone else did to where ever leaving Troy and Gabriella in an akward silence.

"Umm..I'll show you to your room now, c'mon" Troy said and walked up the stairs with Gabriella following, he got up turned to the left walked three doors up and opened the door "Here, this is your room."

She stood outside and looked both ways to the left of that door was lots of other doors and the stairs and stuff but to the right was only five more doors. What made it more unusual was that all the doors were decorated exept those five.

"Who's are those?" Gabriella asked curiously

"Put it this way, we read your school file" he said chuckling a little

Gabriella's mouth dropped "You mean those are your's and Paulines and there rooms"

"Yep, now get in yours so i don't have to look at your eyes anymore" Troy said slightly teasing her to build her confidence back up with her

"What about my eyes?" she smirked

"Too shiny, what have you had before you came?" he said die-ing to laugh.

"Nothing" she replied simply then walked into the room.

It was painted white, there was a black metal bed at the top right corner of the room, with a black cover on. At the bottomof the bed there was a black chest of drawers, then across from the bed on the left there was a huge black wardrobe. Still not enough for all her clothes. She wondered for a moment.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked

"Nearly two, why?" Gabriella turned her head round and smirked "Why do i not like what your thinking?"

"C'mon!" GAbriella shouted and dragged Troy out the door, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Gimme our car keys" She shouted then got into the car with Troy and drove off.

"When did you get your license?" Troy asked as she sped up and out of the gates

"I haven't" She giggled

After about 10-15 minutes they were at the mall.

"Why are we here?" Troy asked really confused

"You honestly think all my clothes are gonna fit in that wardrobe?" she said in an obvious tone

"Uhh.."

"Oooo SALE!" and guess what, it wasn't even a furniture sale it was clothes. They spent 4 hours at the mall, they did eventually get the furntiture but more clothes. Troy disappeared for awhile while Gabriella was looking at shoes, but she didn't really know where but it didn't matter she got her shoes.

"And where have you two been?" Pauline asked as they both walked through the door

"Shopping, where else?" Gabriella answered for the both of them

Pauline glanced at Troy

"What she said" Troy was breathless he was practically dragged round the mall by a sixteen year old.

"And where's the stuff you bought?" Pauline asked

"In the car and being delivered on Monday"

"What?" Pauline asked

"You honestly didn't think all my clothes would fit in that little wardrobe did you?"

Pauline sighed, why did she have to be so nice? "Go get the stuff in the car"

Gabriella rushed out to get it all with Troy's help of course. Every bag was now in Gabriella's room, she was emptying it all out to where she wanted it in her room and the stuff that was going in the wardrobe she bout was being put back in the bags and in the corner of the room. Gabriella came across a little black bag, she didn't recognise it. She moved the pieces of paper out the way from inside and found a bra and panties set, her size?!

Wait, wasn't Troy the one telling her not to have sex, how would they have sex in a carehome?! And most importantly were they for her?

* * *

well i should have updated It doesn't even matter but i have serious writers block for that one so if i could have ideas plz

10 reviews plz so i think thts 77 lol

nd if u dont mind could i have ideas 4 this 1 too


	9. The Party!

Gabriella sat there staring at the set of lingerie in her hand. Even when Matthew walked into the room she was still gobsmacked at what she was looking at.

"Who bought you that?" Matthew asked seeing the gobsmacked Gabriella infront of him.

"Tr-I bought it myself" she hesitated

"No you didn't Troy bought it for you." Gabriella looked worried at how this would turn out. She hadn't seen Matthew in a year just about, what had he heard since then?

"How do you know that?"

"Gabriella it's been obvious since you were 'bring down the boys', you kept blaming him"

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, i don't want to get him fired from his job, he's the best thing about this place, he lets us live"

"Anyway we're not together anymore we broke up when he left"

"Well that sure looks like he wants to get back with you"

"Do you really think so?"

"Well ask him"

"What, now?"

"No, because now, you're going to a party with me, Erin, Rebecca, Brandon, Aaron and like all of the people in our age group"

"What sort of party?"

"A MySpace one, you know like the one you had, but bigger"

"I'm in but how do you get out, i mean they don't let you out do they?"

"No that's what the laundry rooms for."

"Oh ok"

"I'll come back for you in 20 minutes be ready to go, k?"

"Yeah I will be" Matthew walked out of the room in to his own to get ready, you'd think because he was gay he'd get picked on or something but no Matthew was the gay person everyone got along with.

True to her word 20 minutes later Gabriella was ready to leave, she was wearing a little black and blue plaid mini skirt, a white button up blouse with 3 buttons undone too reveal her lacey blue bra and she was wearing blue stilletoes that matched the blue on the skurt. Around her neck she had a blue necklace that went down to her bellybutton and to be hohnest she looked like a naughty school girl, that's what she wanted to look like. However she also wanted to look like she had been up to mischeif so she got a knife put it to her fishnet tights pulled it out and cute the net, it was ripped in a few places when she was done. Mission accomplished.

One by one the people that were going to the party went into the laundry room with the exeption of Gabriella that went in with Matthew, they climbed out the window onto the concrete then walked through the side lane which lead to the 'clump' as people called it, it was a little bunch of 6 or 7 shops all bunched together in a circle with exits at either side.

The group of people including Gabriella who had now bonded with many people in the group until one question popped up that she didn't want to answer.

"So, Gabriella I hear that you lived next door to Troy" Rebecca said linking arms with her

"Umm, Yeah i did" she replied uneasily

"And I heard that you hit it off with him, is it true?" That was the killer question, literally Gabriella would have rather died than answer that question. What was she supposed to say? Did kissing him class as hitting it off? And if it wasn't what exactly could she say? She hadn't had sex with him but nearly did. And that pushed aside if she said yes it might spread and Troy get in serious trouble.

"No that is so not true at all he is way to old for me" Gabriella replied trying to sound offended

"Oh that's so good 'cause Troy's Erin's guy." Rebecca paused and pulled Gabriella aside letting everyone pass before she spoke again "They've kissed before and he said he wanted to have sex with her, one day"

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking i'm not a lesbian or anything but what size bra is Erin?

"32b, she's sorta flat chested in a way, she ust buys bigger ones to make them look bigger" Well the bra set couldn't of been hers the size of the one in her room was a 34b, but anyone could be that size, right?

When they eventually reached the party it was in full motion. Gabriella ran off from the rest of the group straight into the dining room of the house.

"What is she doing?" Aaron asked

"Let's just say she's totally used to these parties" Matthew replied following his eyes to where Gabriella was heading.

"Taylor!" Gabriella screamed once she was in the back garden near the pool but not too close.

"Gabi!" Taylor shouted back putting her drink on the table next to her and leaving the person she was talking to to hug Gabriella.

"How's you, where's Sharpay?"

"Umm, somewhere...um, upstairs, i think"

"She's getting banged isn't she?"

"Yeah." they laughed.

"She better be using protection or i'll kill her"

Gabriella felt breathing on her neck and turned around to find Erin, Rebecca, Tanya, Jaydee and Imogen(ok i love that name i met someone with that name today when i went out with my friends shes really cool but i don't know how to spell her name but i tried, you pronounce it like im-o-jen).

"Oh, umm Taylor this is Erin, Rebecca, Tanya, Jaydee and Imogen, they're from the care-home my mom sent me too"

"Wow you're mom sent you to a care-home, that's low i mean people in care-homes turn out to be like drug addicts and stuff when they're older." Taylor replied

"I've been in a carehome for 3 years does that mean i will?" Erin asked a little offended

"Well yeah, i mean no offence but everyone does"

"Oh well stuck up snobs like you always end up perfect little pricks with money to spend and nice things to buy, which means when you run out your hopeless"

"Oh well atleast i can fight"

"Wanna play it that way then i will"

"Guys no don't please" Gabriella butted in trying to stop what was coming. Unfortunetly before she could Erin's hand had swung and hit Taylor's face, which Taylor didn't hesitate to return in the same way.

Lot's of people started crowding round shouting 'FIGHT!'

Gabriella couldn't take it, she ran off inside and seen a guy in the corner of the room talking to another guy, she recognised him, but where from? Eventually she clicked on he was the one that sold the drugs at her party. Well considering one of her best friends and her new friends that she didn't want to loose as she'd be living with them for god knows how long, she needed something to keep her mind off it. Without thinking she walked over to the guy. Gabriella wasn't the one to think when she did things, then again that was only usually when she was drunk and right now she was fully sober, she hadn't had one drink at all yet.

"Hey, you selling anything?" she asked him

"Depends, you wanna go up or down?" he asked looking her up and down, feeling abit turned on by her outfit

"Up, definitely up"

"Well how about we get you a drink and we'll talk" he said winking at her, pushing himself off the wall and walking away with Gabriella following.

She knew fine well what he was doing, he was putting the drugs in her drink. As she walked with him, she turned her neck to look behind her and saw Taylor running out of the house with a bloody nose and Erin running into some random guy's arms with a smirk on her face. Gabriella felt a vibration in her pocket, she pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID, it was Taylor. Gabriella answered figuring she'd have to.

"Hey what the fuck happened?" Gabriella asked recieving a drink from the guy.

"That fucking bitch happened, honestly Gabs how the fucking hell are you going to live with that bastard, she's a fucking cunt and prick and URGH!" the line went dead, Gabriella came to the decision that TEylor had threw her phone. She picked up the drink shook the glass a bit then downed it in one.

"Give me another i need to get so high tonight!"

By the time it hit half 12 Gabriella was fully high, she was standing on the highest diving board in her underwear and stilletoes, with half a glass of vodka in her hand, debating whether to jump off or not. Before Gabriella had time to think about turning back she relised that everyone from the house was now outside watching her, then a guy started cheering, so everyone else did too, Gabriella felt a huge urge of energy then downed the rest of the vodka threw the glass which hit off of another house then she jumped off. She spun in the air, it wasn't a professional spin, more like a wierd drunken spin, which pretty much summed it up because she was drunk.

The pressure she hit the water with was huge so it made a gigantic splash in the water. Her head was a centimetre from hiting the ground of the pool but it starting going upwards before it could touch. Her head came up and she pushed her hair over her head which made another splash not so big. Everyone was silent at what she had done.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Gabriella screamed still full of energy. Then everyone started cheering aswell and jumping in the pool. Gabriella went to the side put her hands on the tiles around the pool and pushed up so her whole body weight was on her arms. She lifted one of her legs up and put on tile then brought the rest of her body up. She walked up to the same guy as before.

"Any choice of another and i know you've only been giving me halfs all night, how about a full?"

"A full's gonna cost you" he said touching her arm.

"I'll take it." she replied back turning her head and leaning in but was interrupted by Aaron.

"Gabriella, c'mon we need to get back" when she just looked at him he got slightl annoyed "NOW!"

"NO!"

"Umm yes" he said again then picked her up bridle style. I suppose you could say by force, i mean they HAD to leave if they were gonna get back in without getting caught.

"Noooooo, LET ME GO!" she screamed as Aaron approached the rest of the group that were still gobsmacked at what Gabriella did.

"You know Matthew you could've said she got like this at parties then we could have kept an eye on her." Aaron told him

"I've never seen her this bad before"

"Well let's just get back."

All the way back they were all talking about the same thing, they weren't really that drunk, they'd only had about 6 drinks with the exeption of Gabriella who had had 10 but might aswell of had 20-30 with the drugs she was taking in them. They were all talking, but they couldn't exactly talk properly with Gabriella occasionally screaming and laughing really loudly. They all knew they were gonna get caught by her but they didn't really care, they'd had fun and to be honest it was worth it just to see her jump from that board.

"Ok Gabriella you need to be quiet now just for a little, please." Brandon whispered to her as he was now carrying her as Aaron had gave up she was to fitchity.

She lughed really loud, just like a whole one second laugh then it was over "Was that loud?" she asked in a dopey voice then laughed again and carried on. What they didn't know as they were trying to sneek back into the carhome was that someone was awake.

Sitting in the TV room was Troy flicking through the channels, then he heard a little fast laugh, he recognised it in a second, he stood up turned the TV off and went to the laundry room, where it was coming from, he looked out the window and saw Brandon carrying Gabriella, who was just in her underwear and stilletoes that had a broken heel on the left and a broken strap on the right. He couldn't deny it, she looked sexy in them, and when she was continuosly giggling, it made her even more sexy.

"What the hell?What did you give her?Wait, Did you give her chocolate?" He wasn't exactly smart at this part he was too taken aback by the way she looked and the only thing he thought was that she acted that way when she was hyper and chocolate made her hyper.

BRandon started "Troy, we're sorry to say this but we haven't got a clue what the fuck she's had, she was grindin' against complete strangers and jumping off into pools in her underwear"

"And kissing strange guys" Aaron added in

"Here, if you guys can get in without getting caught i'll take her up to her room" Troy started "And make her quiet" he finished as she let out another huge laugh.

Brandon passed Gabriella to Troy who took her upstairs as the rest climbed in the window.

He layed her on her bed after pulling the covers off and taking her stilletoes off her feet. He pulled the covers back on her.

"Hehe, I love you Troy, hehe" Gabriella said looking at Troy's eyes

"Say that when your not pissed and on god knows what drugs" he said as he turned around ready to leave but he saw the underwear, on the floor half way under the bed in the bag. It was the underwear he had bought, for Gabriella. He had no idea whether she was a virgin still or if she even wanted to have sex with him still but he bought it anyways. He picked the bag up and exited the room into his own to sleep.

Well you couldn't exactly say he slept, he lay in bed thinking about Gabriella. How she'd changed so much. How she'd become more confidnet than she already was. How she went for random guys. It wasn't like the Gabriella he knew, the one that was confused with her life, that was a girl, not yet a woman. This Gabriella was a woman, but a bad woman, she was a typical college girl and she was only barely a senior. She was too old for her age. But it fit her, normal college woman could control it if they wanted to, unless she didn't want to control it.

The nexet morning it was Sunday but surprisingly most people were up early, only Tanya and Gabriella were still asleep, but Danny, one of the boys was awake in bed. It hit 11am and Gabriella eventually opened her eyes.

"Oww" she croaked she didn't even moved and her head hurt.

"Yeah that's what happens when you practically get drugged" Troy said standing in the doorway leaning on the frame looking at her

"No i didn't get drugged" she convinced herself that, she couldn't remember anything from last night.

"Yeah you did, i know you Ella your in your underwear you got drugged"

"No i-wait did you call me Ella?""

"Erm no i said Gabriella" he hesitated, he couldn't let her figure him out to soon.

"You did i heard you, hang on how did you know i was in my underwear?"

Troy didn't want to be questioned so instead pushed himself off the wall and walked out.

"Wait!" she shouted lifting her head up deciding it hurt to much then lay back down

"What?" he asked coming back

"Will you get me some coffee?" he just looked at her "please?"

"Yeah ok" he said going to leave then turned back and looked at her "Pauline's gonna be back from umm somewhere soon so like i think you better get up before you get figured out from last night"

"Ok I will once i get coffee" she said then smiled at him, he smiled back then went downstairs.

* * *

**ok you really wanna thank Sophie (Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley) for me putting this up we made a deal that is she put see you again up then i'd put this up it took me awhile to do it though because me and my friend Kerry sat down wrote like 10 lines then there was a knock on the door and lana, steven and stephen(my boyfriend) were there so we forgot to sign out of msn nd left the computer on and went out we went up to lana's and joined lots of other people and met these three people at the shop that were talkin to me and emma and they started hangin round with us and theyre really cool ones called imogen ones called mark ones called david lol so anyway we got real hyper then when i eventually got back i apologised for not even finished writing it then i was totally embaressed cuz i went downstairs into the kitchen and my mam step dad and THREE of my mams work friend were in there and my mam went whats that under your chin and she gave me her mirror and i had a hicky(love bite) in between my chin and neck and i was like omg imma kill him he didnt say he gave me 1. sorry if im boring you but i had to tell you that. so thank sophie cuz without that deal it wouldn't be up and i have forced myself to not read see you again until i finished this chapter but i am dying to read it so sorry for spellings or if its short or anything. And also i am abit tired as its 02:40am in the morning when im putting this up soo erm is that it oh no...**

**10 REVIEWS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER SO I HAVE 88!!**

THANK YOOH


	10. Love

"Why don't you go to East High anymore?" Gabriella asked Matthew as she sat on the sofa in the lounge area.

"We all go to West High." he replied flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Haha, I still go to East High." Gabriella boasted happily in a sing song voice.

"No you don't." Matthew laughed.

"Uhh yeah i do, my mom said so." Gabriella corrected him.

"Your mom has nothing to do with you anymore that's why your here." Matthew told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"This place only takes people that aren't wanted, they don't take people in and take special actions for them."

"Wait, so this is like for people that want re homed like adopted?" She asked back sadly.

"Yeah, i thought you knew."

Gabriella looked shocked then stormed out the room and strutted past the front door stopping when it opened, with non other than Pauline entering.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Gabriella screamed as Pauline had barely shut the door.

"Gabriella i think we have more important things to talk about like this." she said holding up the skirt Gabriella was wearing the night before.

"You don't know that's mine." she protested against it.

Pauline pulled out a fake ID from the pocket of the skirt, the card had a picture of Gabriella on with the date up birth on it adding up to now make her 22.

"Now is it yours?" Pauline asked her glaring at her and with no response from Gabriella she continued "You are grounded for one week and it will increase."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." she complained.

"Yes i do, you are here therefore, me Troy, Kieran and Anna are your guardians."

"I don't need a guardian, i proved that, i lived by myself for 6 month."

"And look where you ended up."

That was it. That was above a joke no one spoke to Gabriella that way, it was offensive. So the young girl barged past Pauline in her tracksuit bottoms and vest top. Once out the door she ran straight out of sight. She didn't know where she was going but it was far away from there. She felt like nobody wanted her, her sister left, her mom left and her dad left the same way. She was walking like a young child that was left in a park alone, unwanted, unnoticed, unlucky. All she wanted to do was lie in Troy's arms, cry into his chest, feel like the world was never going to end. But at this moment in time she was walking down a alley way, she didn't know where she went, her eyes were filled with tears as she was walking so god knows where she would turn next.

Surprisingly that next turn was into none other than Miss Sharpay Evans.

"Gabriella?" She asked as the person she was talking to had her head facing downwards "Honey what's wrong?" she asked once she realised it was indeed Gabriella and she was crying.

"She basically called me useless." she sobbed hugging herself as she was only wearing a vest top and was extremely cold.

"C'mon we'll go back the other way and go all the way to my house, I'm wearing two coats you can have one. Be a nice walk." Sharpay comforted her kindly.

At the Care Home...

"I shouldn't have said that, oh my god i hate myself for that." Pauline cursed herself.

"Hey its Gabriella Montez, she'll be back." Troy reassured the three worried figures in the office.

"How do you know that?" Anna asked him. Anna was quite young, about twenty-five. She took care of herself a lot and was very pretty. She was just a normal size, she wasn't skinny or fat, she was normal. With shimmering black hair and great fashion sense.

"I know Gabriella Montez, she can't live without her phone and considering she ran out in what she was wearing her phone is on the kitchen table." he smirked letting them know Gabriella was fine.

"But god knows what could happen to her out there, she ran out in a vest top and tracksuit pants with just sandals. She'll freeze to death."

"Well you can either send a search party that will take four to find her which means leaving the others by there selves or you can wait for her to come back." Troy said giving them options.

"You seem to know a lot about her." Kieran queried, he was around the same age as Pauline early thirties at least. He was quite chubby but not too much and he was a great cook.

"She was a student at East High when i helped out there, i took a detention with her and Chad and the guys came in and she hit Chad."

"She hit Chad, no one hits Chad, especially a teenage girl." Anna said surprised

"I know that's what i said, it was amusing though." he laughed to himself

"I bet it was..." Anna carried on.

"Hello can we stay on subject please." Pauline croaked anxiously.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I will go myself and look for her, there's no guarantee I'll find her but I'll try." he offered

"Okay, you go we'll stay." Pauline finished.

An hour later Troy was driving around the corner from East High, he'd been everywhere and still no sign of her until now.

There she was. All by herself walking towards the Care Home which was a staggering 2-3 hours walk away from East High. She had Sharpay's black cat hoodie on and the sandals she was wearing when she left were replaced with white converse sneakers that Troy assumed were also Sharpays.

"Hey Lulu." he smirked driving at the pace she walked.

"Go away!" She snarled and walked faster which Troy caught up to.

"Hey, if you get in now I won't take you back, we'll go somewhere first."

She stopped her feet from going any further and Troy had to do an emergency break to keep up with the stop. Then without a work she ran into the passenger seat of the car fastening her seatbelt quickly and folding her arms, looking out the window.

"Where you wanna go?" Troy asked wanting to please her.

"The field behind the mall where the shed is." she stated clearly and Troy started to move.

Eventually they arrived at the field and Gabriella climbed onto the window sell of the Shed and pushed herself up on top of the shed then from the shed to the roof of the mall.(I do it I climb from my room out my window on to my shed and onto my roof, its fun lol P)

Troy followed her and they sat on top of the mall.

They had only been there a matter of seconds and Gabriella leant her head on Troy's shoulder then scooted closer and cuddled him, her head snuggling into his chest.

"Kiss me." she breathed unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, babe, not here." he moaned and buttoned his top back up.

"You refuse me again. Yet you call me babe?" she asked confused.

"Listen, I wanna be with you Ella, but not for sex, yes eventually but not now. We need to figure it all out before we go there, one your underage to be with me, two I'm your care worker, three I used to be your teacher. You get it? Illegal."

"I bet you say different to Erin." she stated jealously clearly showing.

"Erin?" he said confused "I only speak to Erin when I'm fully on duty, Anna's her care worker, not me." he told her.

"She told me-" Gabriella started but was rudely cut of, but in a good way.

"She's a compulsive liar." Troy informed her "She did get adopted once but they brought her back because she was lying to much."

"Wow. Why lie?"

"You can talk." Troy chuckled.

"I don't lie about someone wanting to have sex with me."

"But do you lie to someone wanting to have sex with you?"

"But you said eventually but not know." Gabriella rein formed him.

"I wasn't in my right mind when i said that."

"You changed your mind in 3 minutes?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much." he smirked.

"I love your smirk." Gabriella giggled

"I love your giggle." he replied back.

"I love you." they whispered in unison, both looking shocked afterwards. But obviously it blew over because they both leant in towards each other and there lips just barely touched. That little connection made everlasting sparks fly through there veins and pop them. Those sparks made it even better, so they leaned in further and kissed, you wouldn't call it passionately or tenderly or lovingly. It was more hungry at that point. Well it's to be expected isn't it? I mean after so long of being apart, they finally kiss.

Gabriella pulled back first, obviously her little lungs couldn't take no air for much longer. She broke away slowly and smirked to herself before jumping down onto the shed and off of it, then speeding off before Troy's eyes.

"Come and catch me!" she shouted as she ran away.

Troy smiled to himself and jumped down after her not running just walking round the corner at a steady pace. There she was leaning up against the wall waiting for him to come for her. Eventually he did and she blushed at the smile on his face.

"What's wrong Ella?" Troy smirked knowing she would blush harder.

She turned her whole body around so she was facing the wall as she was blushing beetroot red. That still didn't stop Troy Bolton from holding her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gently placed a kiss on her neck.

"You need to come back with me miss moody." Troy told her.

"Hard." she replied simply

"I know it is but you need to do it, and don't be sending signals to me back there or we'll get in really big trouble." he told her drawing shapes on her stomach lightly.

"Harder."

"C'mon Gabs it's alright just carry on as you were, ignore me, don't listen to me and go in strops all the time."

"Easy." she giggled but her face soon turned back to upset mode "Hardest, acting normal around you, i love you i can't."

"You have to now c'mon." he told her and took her hand and pulled her along to the car.

It took 45 minutes to get from the East of Albuquerque to the West and the drive was silent. Not one word was spoken between the two. When they pulled up outside the care home Gabriella took in mind what Troy had said about acting normal and she strutted in in a mood. Part of it was real part wasn't. The real part was because she had to attend West High and while she'd attended East High she'd made a lot of enemies in West High.

"There you are Gabriella, thank goodness." Pauline said as Gabriella walked in the door followed a few seconds later by Troy.

"Get lost." she hissed and went up the stairs to her room.

Once Gabriella was well out of sight Pauline spoke again "Do you think i should leave the party thing until tomorrow?" she asked Troy.

"Yeah i think so." he advised her.

"Thank you." she replied to his advice.

A few hours later Gabriella emerged from her room. She was listening to her ipod as she danced her way down the stairs in her Betty Boop short legged pyjamas and slippers. She was listening to Up by The Saturdays, she was addicted to that song in this very moment in time. She didn't know why, it was just catchy to say the least.

This Is The Crossing At The Main Intersection,  
Up Is Where We Go From Here,  
Finest Selection,  
This Could Take Us Anywhere,  
I Don't Want Protection,  
Life Is Better Off The Line

And to be completely honest it described her thoughts a little. She did think Life was better off the line, where you could be free and wild instead of obedient and ruley.

Cuz I'm Ready For The Big Jump, Keep Up With Me,  
If You Lose Me Then You Know, You're Just A Bit Too Slow

That was defiantly her. If a guy couldn't keep up with her then they were gone, but it seemed to her only Troy could keep up with her expectations. He always knew what to say and do to make her smile.

She twirled and carried on dancing her way to the lounge where everyone seemed to be located watching a program about an 8 year old anorexic. (Ok I'm in England and totally watched that, i though it was shocking how an 8 year old can hate them selves that much to become anorexic i mean I'm 14 and don't think like that it was shocking.) She tip toed in and saw a whole load of people watching it, silently. How can they do that? Don't they ever talk during a TV show.

"Hi Gabs, come and sit here." Matthew said not taking his eyes away from the television while patting a space beside him which was also beside Troy. She happily but cautiously sat down, the show was only 8 minutes in and everyone was glued to it. That was the perfect opportunity for Gabriella and Troy.

They sneakily laced hands in between there bodies, Gabriella's hand searched Troy's and played with his fingers softly in slow motion.

Eventually the show finished and /troy and Gabriella were acting normal again. Troy was watching the TV still at the advertisements and Gabriella's head was leaning on Matthews shoulder, they were like best friends so it was acceptable.

"Okay, everyone to bed now." Pauline ordered everyone, some let out moans because they didn't want to go to bed. But some did as they were told and went up to bed.

"Goodnight." Gabriella said and walked out, her hips shaking as she went. Troy stared at her as she swayed out, it made him go soft. All he could think of was her and her great personality, kisses, cuddles, voice, and so much more. She was just so indescribable.

* * *

**Ok hope you like it lol...**

**10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUES SO I HAVE 99!!**


	11. Cry

The next day it was barely 7:30 and everyone was up. Most were eating breakfast while Gabriella was doing her make up. She desperatly didn't want to go to West High today, but she had to act like she did. Otherwise her plan wouldn't work.

She had to look as if she was going to make a good impression, she wore simple black jeans with yellow heels and belt. She had a simple leopard skin top on, it was a silky fabric. And to top off everything she had a yellow bow in her hair. Her hair was still left hanging though. But just incase of emergancy she had 3 or 4 black elastic band on her wrist, it added accesories and emergancy hair structure.

She carefully walked out her room once she had applied all her make up and squirted herself with some french perfume. She got into the kitchen and cut through into the dining room where all the boys were eating sloppily and all the girls were just chatting while eating. The little ones were eating too and playing with there food, Gabriella felt sick looking at them, maybe she didn't need a plan she'd be sick anyway.

"Hey Gabster. Come and sit down?" Matthew said, he was classed as a girl as far as everyone came. And he didn't mind he was proud to be him.

"You haven't called me that since like forever." she said as she walked over to the seat beside him.

"I haven't saw you since like forever." Matthew imitated.

"Don't you copy me." she joked.

"Don't you copy me." He repeated smirking.

"You should really become a boy Matt." She said laughing as all the boys looked at her "What?" she said confused

"Lets get one thing straight." Brandon said standing up and walking round to her. "This is our turf and if you mess ANYTHING up then you go, get moved to another place, and this is the best place for miles." He informed her so close to her face.

"Well maybe i wanna be away from here." she fired back.

"Then what would happen to you and Troy?" he whispered in her ear so quietly she could only barely hear him.

She was shocked, how did he know? Where did he find out? She wasn't going to risk him telling anyone so she stood up and walked out and to go upstairs, now her plan was in action.

"Okay everyone school go now, Matthew look after Gabriella today." Pauline shouted alll way through the building as everyone started to leave and Gabriella started walking upstairs. "Where are you going?" she asked watchhing her go.

"Just getting my bag." Gabriella said confidently.

"Okay well hurry up or you'll be late."

"k." Gabriella walked up and did as she said, got her bag. She stood at the top of the stairs for a minute or two waiting until everyone was gone.

"Troy i can't wait anymore tell Gabriella to hurry up, then you'll have to drive her to school." Pauline asked walking out the door.

Gabriella's plan was going too well, too well to be true, she had to go to her second plan just incase but could the temptation hold back?

She walked dowm 4 steps then twisted her heel around and oh so magically it slipped off the step. She did hurt her arm as it slammed off of the side of the stairs, but an arm wasn't enough it had to be an ankle or leg. "Owww!" she screamed.

Troy ran in to see her in a weird position on the stairs. He darted up so fast you wouldn't of saw him. "Are you okay?" he asked her pulling her upwarsd to she was sitting up.

He was touching her arm she couldn't hold back any longer she held his face and kissed him, she begged him for her tongues sake. It wanted entrance so badly.

"Why won't you do this with me anymore?" she asked upset.

"Babe, i would but you need to go to school, if you don't go i'll get in trouble and if that happens we'll be apert for a long time."

"Fine whatever." she said annoyed, "I don't see why it bothers you so much, we've been apart for so long anyway,i'm so used to it, you know? My mom dumps me here, she's a million miles away, my sister proved she hated me so much she moved away and got married without telling me. And now you're just gonna go anyway whether i kiss you or not. I can see it, you start pushing me away and ignoring me and before long you're gone like the rest of them the only people that stick by me are my East High friends it's not there fault they can't be here." she cried.

"Fair enough Gabriella but if i keep you off school i have to take you to the doctors." he told her seeing the hurt she had.

"I might aswell just go there's nothing to go to a doctor for."

"Yes there is, Gabriella i hate to say this but, i think you have depression" he regretted saying that, if she did have depression she had anger problems too and he knew about them.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and ran out the door.

He did want to run after her so much but he couldn't, if he did he was getting a slap and he didn't want one. After all he could always say he did follow her and couldn't catch her.

Gabriella anded up at East High, she got a subway there, it was quicker. It may have been half way through first period already but she wasn't scared to walk straight into a lesson at a school she wasn't attending anymore. Until she relised what lesson everyone had. Gym. Troy's dad knew she was living at the carehome Troy worked at, he would call him. Oh well, she needed Sharpay and Taylor and everyone.

She took a deep breath and opened the gym doors to find everyone looking at the door already whils trying to concentrate on the game of volley ball they were playing. There were two games and Sharpay was thankfully in the one nearest the door, she left the game and ran to a mascara stained Gabriella.

"Hun what's wrong?" she asked hugging her as Taylor ran over.

"I wish i could tell you Shar but i can't." she said crying again. There were two reasons she couldn't tell, one was Sharpay and Taylor weren't the best at keeping secrets and Troy's dad was approaching them.

"Gabriella i think we need to call Troy." Coach Bolton said.

"NO NO NO! I HATE THAT SELF CARING BASTARD YOU CALL A SON!" She screamed and ran out the door knowing he was going to call Troy, so she had to go somewhere noone would suspect she was. But Where?

She was walking quickly then she glanced behind her and saw Coach Bolton running towards her, she started running and slipped on her heel but this time it wasn't on purpose and it wasn't just a little sting in her arm. She slipped on the edge of her heel and she hit her head off a locker. Blood started pouring out and slowly she started loosing consciousness.

It was 5:30 when she eventually opened her eyes again. Obviously her plan went the way she wanted to sightly. She jkust wanted a sprained ankle or something not brain damage. Well atleast that's what it felt like. It was worse than a hangover put it that way.

She opened her eyes and roughly saw Pauline sitting on the chair beside, Troy had just entered the room with a doctor. And Sharpay was sitting in a chair on the otherside of the bed.

"Where am i?" She croaked as her hand reached up to feel her throbbing head, "Oww." she moaned.

"Yes, it will hurt, you hit it very hard and lost alot of blood, you're lucky your not in surgery right now." the doctor said quite loudly to Gabriella but really was just at normal voice level.

"Shut up!" she told him squinting her eyes as the pain shot through her head.

"Gabriella, don't speak to Doctor Jesmond like that." She warned her.

"No, no it's understandable. Everything we say will appear louder to her and will hurt her head, i suggest we leave her to get some rest." The Doctor told them all.

"Yes Troy we better be going back to work it's nearly 6." Pauline said standing up.

"Okay, just give me two minutes with her before we go." He asked

"Why?"

"Talk about what happened before she barged out on me."

"Oh Troy, Can't you see the poor girls tired and sick, leave it until she's a bit better, ok?" Pauline begged as she wanted to go back and lie down.

"OK, Shar you going to be ok by yourself?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah and don't call me Shar, i know you as a teacher and a former neighbour it will always stay that way." she told him, she didn't hate Troy but it was obvious Gabriella did, that meant he did something seriously wrong to her because honestly Gabriella didn't hate many people.

"Okay well if you're here tomorrow i'll see you."

"Yeah bye." she said sternly.

Once Troy and Pauline entered the carehome it was hectic. Everyone was askong questions about Gabriella and they weren't pleasant either.

"Where is the scheming little East High bitch!?!" Erin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked confused.

"She was East High's queen bee. How do you expect me to be nice to her, i'm West High queen bee."

"You better be nice Erin, she's in hospital. She's very ill and doesn't need you lot on her back, so either be nice or be grounded." Pauline said brushing past them to hang her coat up.

Once Pauline had gone her own way Troy spoke again to the group of girls surrounding him. "Leave it for today girls, I think both Pauline and Gabriella need to be alone at the moment." he looked like he was on the edge of tears, they were daring to fall. He was frightened to let them fall, it wasn't for any normal reason. Like he wasn't a man if he cred. It was because if he cried he'd break down and end up telling someone about him and Gabriella. As far as he knew noone else knew, little did he know what was ahead.

It was a long night for Gabriella, she couldn't sleep. She was uncomefortable in the hospital bed. She was annoyed by all the wires connected to her, pulling her skin.(Seriously though they hurt.). But most importantly she could only think of Troy. Not sleeping in the same building was hard. Yes she'd dealt with it before when he'd gone. However for some unknown reason this was different. She felt the urge to see his eyes. Touch his skin. Feel the heat of his body. And hear the tenderness of his voice. She like Troy was scared to cry. For basically the same reason. She'd break down and tell everyone about her and Troy. The only difference was she already knew people knew about it.

"Open your eyes and find the reasons why." Someone said

"What?" Gabriella asked startled by the voice.

"She wants to go home, Nobody's home." The person answered.

"Who? What?" Gabriella asked again.

"You're lost inside, you want your old life back, with all your family and friends and Troy." They said.

"Who are you? How do you know about me and Troy?" Gabriella was surprised.

"I am your mind, i know it beofre you did." Her "mind" said.

"GO AWAY!" Gabriella screamed as her eyes opened and she saw two nurses and a doctor by her bed.

"Gabriella are you okay?" the doctor asked her shining a light in her eyes.

"Get off of me!" She demended.

The doctor obeyed as he saw she really didn't want to be disturbed, but he knew it would stop once Pauline walked in.

"Excuse me Miss Grant could I have a word please?" The doctor asked Pauline as she followed the doctor out.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"With the events of last night, i am assuming that Gabriella has a form of depression." The doctor told her.

"What events of last night?" Pauline asked confused.

"We called someone called Troy picked up, he said he'd pass the message on, and strangely enough Troy was the name Gabriella was shouting in the two hours sleep she got through the night."

Pauline was gobsmacked to say the least. She had always suspected something about Troy and one of the girls in the home, but never had she thought it would be Gabriella in the short time she'd been there, although they did know eachother before, it was all coming together now.

* * *

Hope you ike it, it took me awhile to write it.

PLEASE CAN I HAVE 10 OR MORE REVIEWS SO I HAVE 109 OR MORE.

THE MORE I GET THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT!

DON'T BE A SILENT READER

I ACCEPT ANONOMOUS REVEIWS!!!!

XOXO

MANDY...


	12. GO!

Pauline got back to the orphanage at three thirty just as every one was returning from school. The doctor's had told her everything that was going on with Gabriella's body. It was a series of many things. One, she had depression, two, she had very bad damage to her head where she'd hit it. Three, she was underweight and last but not least four, the doctors were afraid she might do something stupid if she carried on the way she did.

The thing that bothered Pauline the most was that Gabriella was screaming Troy's name, of course she wasn't going to jump to conclusions about it, after all there could be another Troy out there, but how many Troy's were there in Albuquerque, not many, were there?

She walked into the dining room, Erin was drawing a fake tattoo on one of the small peoples shoulders. Usually Pauline didn't have a problem with it, they were only fake. However, she wasn't in the best mood.

"Erin, stop drawing on other peoples body!" Pauline warned her.

"What?!" she asked confused, since when had Pauline stopped her from giving fake tattoos?

"I told you to stop it!" she shouted, "Now either do as your told or you can be grounded for a week!"

"Fine." she gave in and stood up to walk out.

"How's Gabriella doing?" Matthew asked Pauline.

"She's not that good Matthew." she started "Matthew you've known Gabriella a long time, do you know anything about her and someone called Troy?" she asked.

Matthew didn't know what to say, Pauline knew about them, he could cover for now but it would all come out later, little did he know what he was doing. "No, the only Troy she knows is well Troy." he told her..

Pauline was so ashamed, Gabriella and Troy were having a love affair right under her nose and she didn't have a clue. She burst into tears in front of Matthew, what sort of care/social worker was she if she couldn't see one of her workers having a little fun with one of the kids. And not fun in a good way. She wasn't sure what would happen, if she went to the police the orphanage would be closed down but if she didn't well it would be safer. All she had to do was fire Troy. Little did she know what was coming.

Later that evening when Pauline had calmed down the front door opened as Troy was passing the door. The figure pounced in happily and jumped on Troy.

"Hey sexy!" she said and kissed Troy full on the lips as people started surrounding them, staring.

"Troy who's this?" Pauline asked in a pretty bad mood considering what she had found out.

"I, Missy is Kelly Montez!" she screamed spinning around like she was high, she probably was, "Now where's my little sister, Gabriella!" No one answered "GABRIELLA!!" she shouted but cooed at the same time.

"Gabriella isn't here." Pauline told her.

"What?, she's supposed to be, did she run off?"

"She's in hospital Kelly." Troy said. After a second of shock Kelly was out the door and in her car. Sure sometimes she didn't show it but she cared for her sister a lot. Too much in fact. Yeah, she was the highest, most drugged up girl in Albuquerque however, she loved her sister, and she came first, before anything.

Pauline was trying to think of another explanation now. The way Kelly had treated Troy was a way Gabriella might not have approved of, but she would of have to be seeing Troy for that to happen. Or maybe it was because her and her sister were very close. What ever was happening Pauline had to follow Kelly to the hospital.

Gabriella was fast asleep when they got there. The doctor had given her something to let her sleep because of the lack of sleep she had gotten.

"What the fuck, Why is she here?" Kelly shouted at Pauline looking at the girl in front of her with stitches in her head.

"She fell and hit her head." Pauline told her.

"Well if you looked after her she wouldn't have would she?" Kelly screamed. "I'm calling my mom she won't have this." Kelly told her getting her cell phone out her bag and going for her second number in speed dial, Gabriella being first then her mom."

"Hello?" the voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Dad?"

"Who's this?"

"It's your daughter Kelly, why do you have mom's phone?"

"I'll put her on." he told her shaking the woman lying in bed beside him to take the call.

"Kelly?" she croaked into the phone

"Mom. One, why are you with dad? And two you need to get down here, Gabriella's in hospital!"

"Kelly, I'm doing business with your dad, and Gabriella will be fine, she's a strong girl."

"Mom, if you were looking at her now you wouldn't think that." she told her tearfully into the phone, "Mom I'm begging you here, please come back home."

It was very rarely Kelly asked her mom for something other than money. And you could tell by her voice that she was heartbroken and clearly not high any more like before.

"Honey, I have business to do, I can't just leave."

Kelly was now crying "Mom, I promise I'll help now, I'll not get high or go out with random guys just please for Gabriella's sake come back?"

She thought for a second, her daughter's desperately needed her now and she was lying in bed with there father that they hadn't seen since the divorce two years ago.

"I'm on my way honey." she said hanging up.

Kelly then hung up and sat beside Gabriella then started stroking her hair back to see the harsh stitches on her forehead.

Kelly and Pauline ended up staying at the hospital that night. Pauline had too because until Gabriella's mom and dad signed some papers Gabriella was under Pauline and unfortunately Troy's care.

Gabriella woke up at nine thirty, she looked to her right and was Pauline, sort of surprising, she'd went home didn't she? Then she'd turned to her left and saw her sister, dried mascara down her cheeks and fast asleep. She couldn't believe, Kelly had came back. Gabriella studied the room to see if there were any more changes. She looked straight out her window at the people and doctors walking around. Her face went white and she became scared when she saw both her parents talking to a receptionist. They were making there way over to the room. Pauline was awake and reading a book thankfully. If anything happened Pauline was there to stop it. She decided to avoid anything bad she'd just close her eyes and pretend to sleep silently.

The door opened, Pauline put the bookmark back in her book and lay it on the table beside her.

"Hello, I'm Pauline, you've met me Ms Montez and this is?" Pauline asked shaking the man's hand.

"This is Mr Montez, Gabriella and Kelly's dad." she said.

"Oh so you both signed the papers to put her in our care then?"

"Yes." Ms Montez replied looking at both her daughters. She then decided Kelly was correct on the phone. Gabriella surely did not look strong. She looked extremely weak. "What happened, can I ask ?"

"She had a bit of an argument before school and ended up at East High instead of West High. She had an argument there and ran in heels, slipped and hit her head off of a locker then the floor."

"She's just a clumsy girl." Mr Montez laughed.

Pauline did not approve of this "Actually Mr Montez, at the speed she was going in heels any girl would be in this position. Just they would be out of hospital at this time. The doctors think she has depression. After a few of the bruises have cleared up and the stitches are out they're transferring her to the Mental Health Department of the hospital."

He couldn't believe it. "My daughter isn't loopy thank you very much." he protested.

"I'm not saying she's loopy, she's far from it. She's just depressed."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was NOT depressed. At least she thought. Now she was thinking about it. She could be. If she was with Troy then she wouldn't be. But she couldn't exactly say that out loud. Troy would get fired and police would get involved. Maybe she should wake up and say it was because of her dad and sister, then maybe they would try and get themselves back on track and leave her with Pauline and Troy at the _orphanage._

Yes she was going to do that. Slowly she opened her eyes and the shouting suddenly stopped as her mom came to her side and hugged her, a bit too tight.

"Ow." she croaked out.

"I'm sorry baby." she said letting go.

"What's he doing here?" she asked referring to her dad.

"I brought him."

"Why? It's not as if he cares about his clumsy daughter is it?"

Ms Montez and Pauline both glared at Mr Montez. They weren't happy.

"I didn't actually mean it." he covered up.

"I don't want him here." Gabriella said looking at her mother begging

Her mother saw Gabriella was serious, she looked at her ex husband and urged for him to leave the room, he saw he wasn't wanted so threw a piece of paper at his ex wife and left.

Kelly then slurred awake and rubbed her eyes. She saw her mother standing beside the bed and immediately stood up and hugged her tight.

"I'm so, so sorry mammy. I didn't know this would happen, I would of stayed I swear!" she cried into her mothers chest.

"It's okay baby. As long as I have my two beautiful girls here with me I'm fine." she soothed.

Kelly slipped away from her mothers body and gently hugged Gabriella. "I'm so sorry Gabriella."

"You didn't do anything."

"Exactly!"

"Listen Kelly, leave it. I'm fine. Your fine. We're fine." Gabriella told her sister.

A doctor slowly came into the hospital room as he looked into a pile of papers in his hands.

"Mrs Montez?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Mrs Montez asked.

"It seems like we're moving Gabriella earlier than we thought, if you just sign here?" he said showing her the paper and offering a pen. Mrs Montez reluctantly signed it.

"Right then, I'll have someone help her and get her stuff in about five to ten minutes." he finished and exited the room.

The room was silent for those ten minutes, Pauline got Gabriella's stuff together in silence and everyone either sat or stood in silence. A male nurse came in and got Gabriella out of her bed and into a wheelchair. She could walk on her feet but it hurt. So they thought best to put her in a wheelchair.

After a bit of walking(or in Gabriella's case, rolling.), and two elevator rides they all arrived at the Mental Health Department of the hospital. They all settled into the new room for about five minutes silently. Pauline spoke up.

"I think I'm going to go now. I'll send someone up with some of your clothes, Gabriella and I know this may sound shocking but until Gabriella is out of hospital and you and Mr Montez have signed release papers I'm afraid I'll have to keep a worker beside her." she told everyone.

"That's fine." Mrs Montez spoke.

"Okay well I'll be off then." she waved to everyone in the room and headed off.

After about twenty five minutes of driving Pauline got back. Troy was sitting on the bottom stair staring at the door. When Pauline entered he shot up. "Is she okay?" he asked worried.

"Troy I KNOW!!!" she screamed. She was absolutely sure of this relationship. She didn't know why but she was. "I KNOW YOU'VE FUCKED HER AND I KNOW YOU'R SEEING HER!" she shouted unknowingly what was around her.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked trying to keep cool.

"SHE'S AN INNOCENT GIRL TROY, YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HER. ARE YOU FRICKEN STUPID? THIS COULD PUT THIS PLACE ON A REALLY THIN WIRE!"

"Pauline, what are you talking about?"

"YOU AND GABRIELLA, YOU FUCKING HER BEHIND EVERYONE'S BACK, SHE'S TOO YOUNG, SHE'S DEPRESSED. SHE'S FRICKEN THAT OBSESSED WITH YOU SHES'S DEPRESSED!"

"What the fuck Pauline. I never fucked her!" he defended himself

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not! Yes! We came close to have sex a long time ago. Now she's been making moves on me and I've been pushing her away! To keep this job!"

Pauline was shocked, she could tell he was telling the truth from the tone of his voice and the look of his face. "GO!"

"What?"

"GO! Go and get out! You cause ALL the problems around here. Why don't you just take the job at the school that is open to you whenever you fucking want?!"

"Fine, I WILL!" he shouted and headed for the door "YOU CAN TAKE THIS AS MY MONTH RESOGNASION!" he shouted and slammed the door behind him, getting his keys out his pocket and getting in his car and speeding away.

Just where was he going to turn up?

* * *

I know it's been a while lol been abit busy and had serious writers block lol

10 reviews so i have 120 please ?

Otherwise i'll npt put next chapter up :D


	13. Important

**Hi everyone ****J**

**I just wanted to inform you that I've had a bit of time without the internet and I've wrote a whole new story and stuff. The glitch is that its on fiction press not fan fiction.**

**It's about a girl in a mental hospital and about her promiscuous sex life and mind games. You'd probably enjoy it if you like the rest of my stuff. So if you wouldn't mind making a fiction press if you don't already and reviewing the new story please. It's called Bad Romance and I worked so so hard on it.**

**fictionpress .com/~amandapanda****x3**

**fictionpress .com/u/699539**

**Hope you do decide to, I'd majorly appreciate it**

**Love**

**Amanda.**


End file.
